The Lonely and Forgotten
by Fire and Ash
Summary: She never wanted this life. She wanted to be normal, to be like everyone else. But that doesn't mean that she wouldn't do anything for her family. In fact, if it came down to it, she would sacrifice everything she had. (Eventual Castiel/OC) (Rated M to be on the safe side.)
1. Prologue

_**I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same **_

_**- Slipped Away, Avril Lavigne.**_

* * *

_"I should have known," Katie scowled, her brown eyes locked on the blonde. "You called me Katerina. Ruby never called me by my full name, she always called me Katie or Kat."_

_"My mistake," Lilith shrugged, a mock disappointed look on her face. "I'll remember that for next time."_

_"There won't be a next time," she hissed, a furious expression replacing the humiliation of being tricked by the demon. "I'm gonna kill you when I get free!"_

_"I look forward to it," The blonde smirked before turning to her hounds. "Sick'em boys."_

_"No! Dean!" Katie shrieked as her older brother, her hero, was yanked off of the table by the invisible hell hound._

_She immediately began to struggle, fighting against the bonds that had her pinned against the table leg beside her brother. Her screams echoed Dean's agonized cries as the hounds tore at his chest and legs, slicing his skin to ribbons and spraying her face with his blood. _

_"Dean!" Sam shouted, desperate to get to him and help fight off the monstrous beings attacking him._

_Lilith continued to chuckle happily at the sight of the eldest Winchester being ripped apart and the other two begging and crying for her to stop, to have mercy on their brother._

_"You bitch!" Katie barked, turning her fury filled eyes onto the white eyed demon._

_"Tut tut, Kitty Kat," Lilith wagged her finger at the brunette. "Such language is not needed."_

_"I am going to kill you," she promised, just as a bright light filled the room, temporarily blinding her._

_The invisible bonds holding her down suddenly disappeared and she slumped further down on the floor, blinking furiously as she watched Lilith flee Ruby's old meat suit. _

_"D-Dean?" she whimpered, staring at her brother's still form. _

_She dragged herself across the floor, mindful of her aching leg. She cupped his cheek, wiping the blood from his skin as she looked into his glazed-over eyes._

_"No! Dean!" she cried, rising to her hands and knees._

_"Katie? Is...Is he?" Sam asked hesitantly, kneeling beside her._

_"H-He's dead!" she sobbed and her hands fell to her sides as Sam pried their brother from her, crying silently as he shook Dean desperately._

_Bobby entered the house not long after to find Sam holding Dean in his arms and Katie rocking back and forth on her knees, hands tangled in her hair as she sobbed uncontrollably._

* * *

_**(In Hell)**_

_Dean struggled uselessly, hooks embedded in his wrists, shoulders, ankles and the left side of his stomach.__Terrifyingly bright lights flashed across Dean's vision._

_"Sam!" he called, begging for help. "Katie!"_

_"There's no point crying Dean-o!" A sinister voice cooed. "Dear Sammy and Kitty Kat cannot save you now."_

_"Sam! Katie!" Dean continued to yell, ignoring the voice. "Somebody! Help me!"_

_A harsh laugh replaced the amused voice and Dean caught sight of a figure wielding a knife, waving it from side to side threateningly._

_"Class is now in session," the voice chuckled._

_"KATIE!"_

* * *

Katie screamed as she shot up in bed, her chest heaving and tears welling in her eyes as memories of that night haunted her dreams once more.

She glanced around, blinking the tears away, and was relieved to know that she was still in her room at Bobby's house.

"Katie?"

"I-I'm fine, Bobby," she lied, pushing her tangled hair from her face.

"We both know that's a lie," Bobby pointed out, stepping into the room and handing a glass of water to her.

"What do you want me to say?" she demanded, patience wearing thin. "That I don't worry about Sam? Or how I'm constantly being reminded of...of that night?"

"I just want to help," her adoptive father stated gently.

"I know you do," Katie returned after a moment, guilt flickering in her eyes. "But I'm not ready for help."

"You know I'm here for you, whenever you need me," he reminded her. "I ain't going nowhere."

"I know."

Bobby nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer as he ruffled her hair before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"I miss you, Dean," She whispered, setting her glass down and rolling onto her side, pulling the covers over her head.

* * *

**_Author's note - So, I know I had already posted this story a while ago and then deleted it, but I've decided to re-write it and set it during season 4 and onwards._**

_**I hope you'll like it, I just wanted to write it from season 4 because then you won't have to wait as long to find out what's gonna happen between Katie and Castiel.**_

_**Fire and Ash,**_

_**xx**_


	2. Hunting Lilith

**_'I can never leave the past behind, I can see no way, I can see no way.'_**

**_- Shake it out; Florence and the Machine._**

* * *

**(Wednesday, 13th August 2008)**

Katie strolled into the kitchen without a word, her brown orbs staring at the page in front of her intently. Bobby had to clear his throat three times before she finally sighed and acknowledged his presence with a quick wave of her fingers and a loud 'good morning.'

"Have you heard from Sammy?" she asked as she sat down at the table, eyes still glued to the newspaper in front of her.

"Nope," Bobby answered simply. He set a plate in front of her, watching as she glanced at the toast in distaste before looking away again. "He's not answering his phone."

"So, that means he's ignoring us or he has no new info on Lilith," she nodded in acceptance and downed a large gulp of coffee.

"Katie, I think we should talk."

The brunette sighed, her father's stubbornness shining through as she reluctantly set the coffee mug and the paper down and raised her head to meet his gaze. Her sharp nails tapped impatiently against the chipped dining table as she waited for him to speak.

"Start talking then."

"Don't talk to me like that, girl," Bobby told her sharply, causing her to wince slightly. "I will knock some sense into you if I have to."

"Sorry Bobby."

"I think it would be best if you took a break from hunting," he told her after a moment of silence, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"No. No way," Katie denied immediately, folding the paper up and slapping it down on the table, grabbed some toast and bit into it with a loud crunch. "I'm not gonna stop. Not until that bitch is dead."

"Katie, you can't keep this up forever. It's gonna destroy you."

"Only if I let it," she retorted heatedly and finished her toast. She flipped her phone open as she made her way back up the stairs with her half full mug clasped tightly in her left hand.

She set her mug down with a light thud and sat down on her bed, feeling numb as she stared down at her screen saver. It had been taken back when her dad was still alive and they had been at a Diner one night after hunting and she'd gotten a waitress to take the photo for her.

Katie was standing to the left of their dad with her arm locked around his waist. John's lips were pulled up at the side and his left arm was draped across her shoulders, his hand squeezing Dean's shoulder lightly. Dean was beside Katie with his elbow resting on her head and a cheesy grin on his face and Sam was on their dad's right, a genuine smile on his face even with John's arm around his shoulders. Her grin was definitely the biggest, the corners of her eyes crinkling ever-so-slightly as she revelled in the peace that surrounded her family, though it would soon morph back into arguments and bitterness.

"I miss you daddy," she whispered, slowly closing her phone. "You too, Dean."

* * *

"Come on," Katie grumbled as the phone continued to ring.

"_Hello?_"

"Finally Sam!" she barked, eyebrows furrowed in obvious frustration. "I've been calling you all day."

"_Yeah, I know,_" her twin answered in a callous tone. "_That is exactly how long I have been ignoring you._"

"Whatever, look, you need to come pick me up," she said, ignoring his attitude. "Bobby's gonna end up chaining me to my bed soon."

"_Why?_"

"He wants me to take a break from hunting Lilith," Katie stated as she sent a quick glance back towards the house. "You and Ruby'll need all the help you can find, so get your ass over here and pick me up."

"_No. We don't need your help, Katie,_" Sam was quick to shoot down her demand.

Katie rolled her eyes, chuckling slightly as she heard a small struggle on the other end of the call and a familiar female voice drifted into her ear.

"_Katie kins,_" Ruby greeted.

"Ruby," she snorted in amusement. "Get your ass over here and give me a ride."

"_Sure,_" the dark haired female promised and hung up the phone.

"Thank god," Katie breathed, closing her phone and slipping it into her pocket before turning and heading back to the house with a small spring in her step.

"Katie, that you?" Bobby called from the study.

"Uh, yeah. I'm here," she replied loudly, rifling through the cupboards until she found the bottle of whisky and unscrewed the cap, taking a large gulp of it and wincing at the initial burn that soothed to a slight tingle moments later.

"Little early, ain't it?"

"It's never too early, Bobby," she shrugged, turning in his direction and offering him the bottle.

"Got my own," he tilted his head at the glass in his hand.

"So, uh, you find anything yet?"

"I thought I told you no more hunting."

"You did," she agreed shortly, downing another mouthful of the alcoholic beverage. "I just chose not to listen."

"If only your daddy was here," Bobby shook his head, irritated at her obvious lack of respect. "He'd talk some sense into your thick skull."

"Like I would listen to him."

"I'm not gonna rise to it," her uncle said sternly. "I ain't gonna fight with you."

Katie stared at him for a few long seconds, meeting his gaze head on. She sighed moments later and nodded in defeat, putting the lid back on the bottle and setting it down.

"I-I'm gonna lie down for a bit."

"Night princess," Bobby ruffled her hair as she walked past, making an even bigger mess of the tangled locks.

"You too, old man."

* * *

**'All most there, be outside in ten minutes.' **

Her eyes took a few minutes to adjust to the darkness of her room, but the moment they cleared, she read Ruby's message with a tired smile tugging at her lips.

Katie reread the message twice before waking up enough to climb out of bed and begin folding and sticking her clothes into a duffel bag. A quick peek down the hall confirmed that Bobby was still in his room, snoring away, oblivious to what she was planning. She pushed her door shut again and finished packing up her belongings, sticking a silver picture frame holding a photo of her family on top before closing the bag and carefully slinging it over her shoulder.

She tightened the laces of her combat boots and slid the window open, putting one leg out and ducking the rest of her body outside, reached for the drain pipe a few inches from her bedroom and shimmied down it quickly, turning sharply on her heel and running away from the house towards the entrance to the salvage yard.

"Ruby!" Katie greeted brightly as she tossed her bag in the back of the car and climbed into the front. "I am so grateful that you ignored Sam."

"He can say what he wants, but the truth is that we do need your help," Ruby answered, turning the car and driving away from the salvage yard.

"I knew it. That sucker."

Ruby shared a smirk with the female Winchester and reached out, turning the music up, and continuing down the road, drove past silent houses with their windows open wide.

* * *

"Hey Sammy," Katie grinned mockingly as she opened the door and walked in ahead of Ruby. "Nice to see you."

"Ruby, what the hell?" Sam demanded, turning to the other dark haired girl. "You said you were going on a beer run."

"I lied," she shrugged, not even flinching at the harsh glare she was receiving. "We need her help, Sam."

"We don't need her help. I don't want her here," Sam barked, oblivious to the hurt that flashed across his twin's face.

"Look, Samantha, I don't want to be here either but I want in on the 'kill Lilith' plan. There's nothing you can say to make me change my mind," Katie said bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest and meeting his green eyes. Eyes so similar to Dean's that it physically hurt to even look at them.

"Fine. Whatever," Sam ground out, jaw tightening in annoyance. "But you are following my orders, understand? If you so much as annoy me, I'll get Bobby to take you back."

"Understood, your majesty," she bowed mockingly. "Just don't send me back to Bobby."

Sam scowled at her attitude and lack of seriousness but shook his head and gestured to the opposite bed, knowing that she preferred the one by the window. Katie slapped his shoulder on her way past and dumped her duffel bag on the floor, flopping back onto the bed and sighing quietly.

"So, where do we start?"

Meanwhile, a few feet away from the motel room's window, stood two figures. Both were males with dark hair and one had vibrant green eyes and the other had deep blue ones. The one on the left had a tan trench coat on, along with a suit and a back-to-front tie that matched his eyes. The other was wearing a light green t-shirt, dark jeans and a dark brown jacket.

"It is almost time," the one with green eyes stated, glancing between his brother and the group in the motel room.

"I am aware of that," the trench coat wearing one said in response. He quietly assessed the situation a few feet away, watching as Katie stood up, rolling her sleeves to her elbows and bracing her hands on the table, leaned heavily against it as she read something over Sam's shoulder.

"We both know what we must do."

Trench coat nodded in agreement and the two of them quickly disappeared, just as Katie turned around, creeping closer to the window and staring outside with curious eyes before drawing the curtains close.


End file.
